


Una mano caritativa

by Bec_de_Lievre



Series: Spones Drabbles [9]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: La gratitud no se la da nada bien al doctor.





	Una mano caritativa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Helping Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534080) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



Jim entró a las habitaciones de McCoy se detuvo en seco.  
  
El doctor estaba sentado en el piso con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados.  
  
Jim abrió la boca, la cerró, la volvió a abrir y se las arregló para decir:  
  
—¿Qué estás haciendo?  
  
—¡Maldita sea, Jim! —exclamó McCoy, con ojos abiertos para mirar a su capitán. Cedió bajo el peso de la preocupación de Jim—: Estaba meditando ¿sabes? Spock sugirió que esto podría ayudarme a dormir.  
  
Una sonrisa se esparció por la cara de Jim mientras ayudaba a McCoy a ponerse en pie.  
  
—Dile que ya lo he probado y que de cualquier modo he venido feliz a que me aplicaras un hypo.


End file.
